


The Phwoaring Friend

by Basmathgirl



Series: The Phwoaring Series [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 13:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basmathgirl/pseuds/Basmathgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor’s libido has been awakened, so what can he learn next from Donna?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Phwoaring Friend

**Author's Note:**

> **Porn Battle Prompts:** stolen time, licking, kitchen table  
>  I found this on my hard drive, having written it for **tkel_paris** ages ago, and thought I’d post it as it is.  
>  **Disclaimer:** the one in the braces – he done it! Or was it the one in the suit?

Sometimes it didn’t matter. All he had to do was look at her and he knew; he knew with the merest whisper of a movement of an eyebrow she would react.

Just like she was reacting right that second. Perhaps he shouldn’t have accidentally on purpose dropped his spoon on the carpet beneath Sylvia’s table, and whilst he was down there retrieving it lick his way up the inside of Donna’s thigh from her knee; but he did! It had been quite fun actually. He’d blame her later for wearing a dress. She didn’t normally wear a dress, you see. All that exposed flesh does something to a Time Lord; well, this Time Lord, particularly when it is Donna’s flesh on display.

“You could have left it down there, Doctor,” Sylvia told him when he appeared clutching the spoon. “You’re looking a bit flushed with the exertion of doing that. Would you like a cup of tea?”

“Yes please!” He instantly beamed at her with his heart-melting smile. “That would be lovely.”

“What are you playing at?” Donna demanded as soon as Sylvia had turned the tap on to fill the kettle, drowning out her ability to eavesdrop their conversation.

He tried out his innocent face on her. “What? Anyone would think you didn’t enjoy it; and I know full well you did,” he insisted as he gloated at her.

Donna felt herself blush profusely. “That is not the point. You are not supposed to do that sort of thing at the dinner table,” she angrily pointed out before realising her mistake. “I’ve done it again to you, haven’t I?” she whispered the question anxiously. She rested her hand on his thigh. “You mustn’t get riled up here. Mum would kill us!”

He visibly gulped as he turned his head to glance at Sylvia happily pottering about in the kitchen. “Donna, this isn’t a good time to… suggest… such a… thing,” he quietly said. He shut his eyes and breathed deeply. “Just think of the tea; just think of the tea,” he mumbled to himself as he distracted his thoughts away from Donna’s hand on his thigh and the way it was gently stroking him in a soothing and yet stimulating way.

“Don’t worry, I’ll get us out of here,” she quickly promised; and she lifted her hand away from him. “Do you want some help with that, Mum?” Donna asked as she rose from the table and walked to Sylvia’s side.

The Doctor forlornly watched her go, anxious that she return to his side as quickly as possible. He missed her so much now when she left him for any reason; he had grown used to being able to seduce her whenever he felt like it over the last few days. And he had felt like it quite often. In fact he felt himself stirring once more as he gazed over at Donna. Did Sylvia even suspect that their relationship had gone sexual? Most of him really hoped not. Donna had given him a long list of new behaviour that wasn’t allowed in front of Sylvia and Wilf, and he found himself wanting to push the boundaries of that just to see how Donna would retaliate.

He shifted uncomfortably in his seat as sugar was stirred into his tea by the very fingers that had stroked along his engorged shaft earlier, before wrapping themselves…

“Doctor!” Sylvia thrust a mug of tea in his direction and the open biscuit barrel she’d brought over. “Are you sure you’re alright?” she questioned him. “You’re looking a bit peaky.”

“I…,” he stammered out, desperately trying to think up an excuse.

“Do you want to lie down for a while, Doctor?” Donna asked him pointedly. “You could use my old bed.”

He made sure he stole a custard cream before answering, “Yes, I think I might, thanks. Did you find that locket you wanted?”

“What? Oh! The locket! No, I didn’t. I might as well have a look while you’re up there to help me,” she replied. She held out her hand to him. “Come on, you can bring your tea. I’ll bring the empty mug back down later.”

He eagerly took her hand. A bit too eagerly, Sylvia thought as she watched them make for the stairs. If she didn’t know any better she’d say the pair of them were up to something unsavoury. 

 

They steadily made their way up the stairs, switched the light on in Donna’s old room and carefully shut the door before breaking out into giggles. He drew her close to him. “That was inspired! I could get to like you,” he slurred seductively at her.

“Could you?” she asked in reply, dipping her head coyly as he sought out her lips.

He smoothed his hands over her body. “Oh yes! Wearing this dress like that I could do a lot more than like you,” he told her, dipping a hand down to caress her thigh and bottom beneath the fabric of her dress. “I want to do a lot of things to you. What do you fancy doing to me?”

She gazed hesitantly at her bedroom door. “I’m not risking doing anything to you, as you tend to make too much noise,” she stated.

“I do not!” he protested. “I make just enough noise for the purpose.”

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders. “I’m sure that’s true, but we have to worry about being overheard here and you, my love, tend to howl in ecstasy.”

“You say that like it’s a bad thing,” he said, and pouted sulkily at her.

She quickly kissed his pout. “Normally it isn’t, but we have to be quiet here. Do you not understand?”

“No, not really,” he admitted. He ran a fingertip invitingly over her knickers. “I want to have a little fun with you.”

He was such a child at times! “And we can; we just need to find a way to do it quietly. I could gag you if you like,” she offered.

“No!” he quickly declined. “I can’t face the thought of that. We’ll have to think of something else.”

“Like waiting,” Donna teased; but he had already drawn down the zip of her dress and was peeling it off her shoulders with determination.

“What did you say?” he asked distractedly as he placed butterfly kisses from her shoulder and down over the swell of her breasts.

Her dress pooled at her feet, and he took a firm grip of the elastic at her waistline before tugging her knickers swiftly down. “Hey! What are you playing at, Doctor?” she demanded with more than a hint of embarrassment.

“Oh I’m not playing. I’m being perfectly serious,” he answered as he lowered her backwards onto the bed, deftly unclasping her bra at the same time. Seeing her surprise, he quipped, “You’re not the only one who can multitask.”

“But Mum…,” she began to say, when his hands started to knead her breasts tenderly and he mouthed at her ginger curls. Her breathing hitched as he parted her thighs as he kissed lower still. “Surely you’re not going to try it?” she asked in wonder.

He broke from his new task to answer, “I did promise to try. Let’s see if my respiratory bypass will be needed.”

He released one hand from her breasts to part her folds for his inquisitive gaze. He grinned with delight, obviously recognising from the diagrams what he was supposed to stimulate, and extended his tongue to press it lightly against her flesh. With the first small whoosh of his breath she was lost in a sensual overload. He took a long lick up her outer lips and up towards her clit. He hummed with glee, and she gulped in a hasty breath.

Ooh, she was delicious! Why hadn’t he thought to do this before? The way her aroused skin pinked and heated up, the aromas that wafted up, the various tones of taste he received; it was all divine. He suckled on her engorged clit for a while, loving the way her pelvis rocked towards him, until he could bear it no longer. He took in a heady deep breath and plunged his tongue into her vagina. Oh wow! He got the best result if he rubbed his nose against her clit as he sucked and hummed happily. She bucked several times but he held her in place down on the bed. He kept lapping at her until she finally hit him on the shoulder to stop. He raised his head to dreamily ask, “What? What’s the matter?”

He was surprised to see her lying with her fist pressed in her mouth looking as though she had ran ten marathons. “I can’t take anymore,” she told him breathlessly. “You’ll have to stop.”

“But I haven’t finished!” he whined. He knelt, unbuckling his trousers and pulling everything down to reveal him to her eyes. “I need you.” Hardly waiting for her small nod of approval, he thrust into her welcoming body. “Rassilon, you are beautiful,” he stammered out, rocking into her with abandon. He let out a low moan as he neared his climax, releasing little gasps as he resisted the urge to pummel her until kingdom come. He held her body to him as he finished pumping into her. “I definitely want to do that again! Do you think you could cope with it?” he asked as he panted, having collapsed on her stomach.

“Oh I think I might be able to,” she agreed, smoothing her hands down his back before stroking his hair. He didn’t need to know she’d offer a small fortune to experience that again, did he?

He tilted his head to grin happily at her. “I am so glad you found me,” he whispered.

~o0o~


End file.
